1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to carrying devices and more specifically it relates to an improved packaging handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous carrying devices have been provided in prior art that are utilized by being attached to parcels and similar articles which have been tied with cord or wire, so that the carrying devices can be held with the hand to deliver the parcels to other locations. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.